Curses
A curse is an enchantment cast to inflict harm on others. Specifics Curses are wicked spells cast by dark magic users with the sole purpose of inflicting harm on others. Curses are connected to negative emotions and are usually a force for evil. Some, like Mab, cast them out of revenge while some do it just to cause harm. Some feed on the power of their curses like Mother Goose, the creator of the nefarious cursery objects. Curse-Casters * Evil Godmother: 'Insulted at being left out of the festivities, she cursed the baby and the entire kingdom. * 'Mother Goose: 'A wicked witch who inflicts curses disguised as wishes. She created the cursery objects and her power grows as our fear for her shows. * [[Mother Gothel|'Mother Gothel]]: Cursed the goddess Flora to fit into the palm of her hand as revenge for causing the disfigurement of her face. Also cursed Kai with the same infliction for reasons unknown. * Evil Witch: 'This witch curses anyone who crosses her path. She cursed the Moon Goddess, the Raven Brothers and Mab. * 'Sea Goddess: 'She cursed the King and Princesses of Prasino to become creatures of the sea. * 'Mab: 'Cursed Eric de Montafleur as revenge for his father imprisoning her. * [[Leda|'Leda]]: 'Unlike other curse-casters, Leda's curse on others is usually accidental. With one touch, she can turn people to gold. Notable Victims * 'Briar Rose: 'Cursed to sleep forever until true love's kiss broke the curse. * 'Prince James: 'Cursed by an unknown witch to become a frog until true love's kiss broke the spell. He was cursed to repeat the same cycle; frog curse, true love's kiss, lover's death. Every time his true love died, he became a frog. After Snow White, he was cursed to not become a frog, but to involuntarily inflict his curse upon any person he touched. * 'King Alexandros: 'Cursed by the Sea Goddess to become a crustacean monster chained to his sunken palace. * '''Prasino Princesses: '''Cursed to become mermaids, forever chained to the sea. ** Naida (deceased) ** Calliope (deceased) ** Teresa (deceased) ** Althea ** Daphne (unknown) * 'Eric de Montafleur: 'Cursed to remain a lion-like beast with an almost uncontrollable temper until someone could love him despite his monstrous appearance. * 'Goddess Flora: 'Cursed to shrink until she could fit into Mother Gothel's palm and be at her mercy. * [[Emma |'Emma ]]: Unintentionally turned to gold by Leda * [[Jack|'Jack']]: Turned to gold by Leda * Barsians: Turned to gold by Leda at the command of Queen Valla * [[Rasputin|'Rasputin']]: Cursed to remain in The Tinderbox until someone else made three wishes * [[Kai|'Kai']]: Cursed to remain in The Tinderbox until someone else made three wishes * 'Blaise Morellus: '''Twisted by the curse disguised as his wish to revive Cheryl. * 'Parn: 'Twisted by his curse disguised as his wish to revive Cheryl. * 'Humpty Dumpty: '''Twisted by his curse disguised as his desire for food. Category:Terminology Category:Powers Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands